Father, I see the Angels Dancing with the Devils
by XxFudginCreamoxX
Summary: okay this is my first story. I hope it will rock your stomachs out. WARNING DO NOT IMAGINE THIS STUFF TOO HARD. most of these characters are my ocd.


"**The beau of life,**

**Contains the ears if deceitfulness**

**Liars shall spread the lies**

**The honest have a game they win**

**But one has the concept of uplifting **

**Who would commit the wronging?**

**But play the game as a deck of poker cards"- Unknown**

It was August 19th 1902 in the little town ofLeicester, Leicestershire U.S.A, and the Bennett children was preparing for their first day of school. They were eager for the ending of the. Nonetheless, they were heading for a road of farce that might just cost them their Mom and their existence.

"Make sure you two are home before curfew" said twenty nine year old Anna way Bennett as she waved goodbye to her children. Anna way was too tired of working and providing for her children. Their father, Bladen took part in the war and every day Anna way fears that he won't return home and leave her as a young widow mother of three.

"If you see a soldier strolling by, come straight home no matter what he says. But if he starts asking you questions, run to a police officer."

"Okay Mom we'll be home. Is it okay if we can stop to Old Mc Shawn to pick up some cards?" asked 13 year old Ophelia Bennett all dressed in her plaid striped skirt, ruffled cotton t shirt, and knee high socks.

Ophelia is like any other typical 13 year old girls, only her love is with nature and her mother. Sometimes she can be a little clumsy and a little messy, but her heart is always in what she admires doing the most.

"Pretty please with cherries, sprinkles, and muffin on top. I would like to own my own set of cards instead of having to ask Cyril for his. Especially since he's not always a "let-me-borrow-your-cards-and-I'll-give-it-back-to-you" gentleman, even when it comes to his cards. I will even pay for them; beside I've been saving all my pensions for my own cards. Please, Mommy I promise that I won't ask you again." said Ophelia's twin sister Cheyenne.

Cheyenne shares the same personality as her sister but her love with nature deprives her. She rather spends her time indoors looking at old painting that their father sends as he fights in the war. Not to mention she is also a major neat freak, just like her mother. For the past eight years Cheyenne has spent her whole life doing nothing else but complain about every little detail, even when it comes to the little messes that she always ends up blaming someone else for. Some say that she enjoys being the spoil twin since she is actually the eldest out of the two.

"Ophelia, Cheyenne, come along now we can't be late on our first day of school." said, her 17 year old brother Cyril Bennett as he tried to get himself dress for school. Cyril wasn't like his little sisters in any particular way. He was more of a fighter, hard headed, hardworking, and stubborn, self-caring, with a lack of showing a good role model for his siblings.

"Remember, what I just said you three I don't trust those Germans for no good reason, I could already tell what your father is going through right now. I bet he's gone forever as we speak."

Poor Anna way, just the thought of her husband in war began to make her feel despondent from the world. Every day she would optimism and beseech that her husband will come home.

"Mommy, please don't start crying. If you do then I will start crying", said Ophelia.

"Mommy is going to be alright just go to school and don't weigh up about your father. Besides he probably wanted us to be safe from harm." So the trio dashed out the door saying their goodbye's to their mother as a nefarious dignitary descended from the sky.

"I wonder what that could be?" she asked. Anyways, the mother continued about her business and proceeded back into the house. Where she was attacked by a poisonous fume, slowly shutting down her lungs

Three hours passed, Ophelia, Cyril, and Cheyenne started show jumping their way down to the Old Guile N' Mirth Shop on Jeackable Street, until Cheyenne came across a German soldier.

"Hello, little one why are you running? Is someone chasing after you? Are you in trouble? Did you steal something? Where are your parents? Now don't you lie to me, if you know what's good for you? ", said the German soldier as he asked little Cheyenne multiple questions and joked with her. But she wasn't a child who liked to take jokes seriously, especially when it came to warfare. So Cheyenne knew that she had to think fast as she could.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers especially your people." Cheyenne stood there embargoed as if her body had to refuse her demand to move from this man. Then she began to walk away slowly, but her pace was nothing compared to the huge steps that the soldier.

"I want to help you, please don't run away", but it was already too late.

Cheyenne took off running towards her brother and sister. She was scared that the soldier might follow her back to her home and harm her family. After running 29 blocks to the store, she caught up with her relatives. "Ophelia, Cyril you two won't believe what I just saw. Bt if I tell you we must head home and warn Mom about it." "Would you please just tell us so we can just go the store and go home, people got a life to live." said Cyril as he got impatient with his sister. " Alright, alright, I'll just get to the point okay, well since I was trying to meet you two at the Old Guile N' Mirth Shop, but a German soldier saw me and started unanimous questions about why I was running so fast. I didn't tell him where I was heading, but he seems so concern about me. That really scared me the most. But its okay I tried to be quiet as a mouse, so I decided to run away, so I guess I lost him." Even though Cheyenne looked calmed and relaxed, her siblings unfortunately were dazed and confused.

"Cheyenne, what were you doing talking to the enemy?! You going to get Mom and us killed what were you thinking? Don't you remember what Mom had told us about them? This morning or have you forgot from running so much!" Cheyenne felt her heart and soul snap in half and was burned by her brother's austere words.

"Cyril, please control your temper. Cheyenne didn't know she was scared."

"I see how it is and I can take it" said Cheyenne she was already too damaged by her brother's words. So the trio decided to cancel their trip and head home, trying to find a way to explain to their mother what happened. As they made their way indoors, the same object caught Ophelia's view.

"Wait you two I see something in the sky. I think it might be a German warship. Let's get Mom and get out of this place. We're no longer safe anymore." "But what if Dad comes home and doesn't find us? Will he think that we're dead, I think that we should wait for Mom, we can't' leave her ".

They were off until Cyril brought up the idea of their mom. "Wait a minute we can leave without Mom, she'll die if we leave her. I'm not going to leave Mom behind. So as the man of house and in charge of you two I say we go back and bring mom with us." He charted his way back to the house; however when he opened a door 70 fireflies coming from a shotgun attacked him, pierced his skin and covered his sisters in blood and inside out organs. The sight of Cyril body horrified the two girls. The sound of the gun giving off sounded like a trash can being bombed, with only the sounds of knives falling down from the sky as people scatter and shouting to the top of their lungs. He laid on the ground with his stomach stabbed through, left with black holes oozing out blood and acid. His neck was shot straight out, veins splattered across his body and his mouth. His eyes were shooting out of his skull and each of them contained a bullet that was plunged deeply into his pupil.

Then out of nowhere a little puppy scurried by and noticed the corpse of the dead boy lying across the ground. So the little creature began to gnaw at the remains of Cyril. Every bite it took, every gnaw of his bones being snapped horrified them. Suddenly a crowd of vagabonds gathered and noticed the two girls standing next to a dead corpse.

" Are you two going to eat that, if not we'll be wiling to take him or her off your hands." said one of the travelers. But the two girls didn't have the ability to say no for their own brother's sake.

" Alright men, it seems though we have found food to last us till the end." The crowd cheered and pushed Cheyenne and Ophelia out of the way.

Eventually they began ripping apart Cyril's preserved body parts and eating away his face. A small little boy, who had to be no more than 3 years old began to yank out his tongue and ate it clean. The view disgusted the two girls. Hearing the animals and the homeless gnaw at the crackling of his bones and his squishy organs, began to make them gag.

"Ophelia, I wanna leave England and go to a new world where there is no war. Lets just grab Mom and leave this place." On the contrary, the thought of her brother laying dead on the ground made her think about what will happen to her if she was to re enact his mistake.

"Well, knock and see if she's home or not. I bet she headed to the shelters in Durham, and leaving us to die here." said Cheyenne. She was worried that this was the Germans' way of saying war on the people. She was even worried about the only person that they had left in their lives. The thought of the German soldier reminded her of her father. His way of showing kindness, stern determinism, and always looking out for others, including her. But then it all just became a forgotten blur.

`The two girls journeyed their way to the shelter,but for it was a far walk. Every block they walked upon Ophelia couldn't look down. Just the sight of the German war ship frightened her intensively.

"Hey sis, why are you looking up so much." asked Cheyenne as she was puzzled about her sister.

"Didn't you take a look this morning before you left out the door? I saw mom look up at something but I could already tell it something good at all. The look on her face read don't come home kids." Ophelia tried to comfort her sister but it seemed to keep her mind off the corpse of there dead brother.

As the two girls reached Vexing ton Square, they came across a crowd of people screaming, shouting, crying, and preying for their lives at the nearby church.

"Ophelia, why are those people so sad?", she asked. "I don't know but I think it has to do with the German soldiers. Take a look.". Ophelia pointed to a pregnant woman hugging her child close to her chest as the Germans began kick, stomp, and cut at her stomach. The sound of hollowing pain went straight through hr girls' skin as they watched another horror.

"Stop please! Please don't kill my wife, you have already kill my unborn child, what more do you want from us." shouted her husband.

"How dare you bark at your future leaders and the king's servant, you low life street cart!", the German soldier kicked the man and cut his throat straight down and his stomach as well.

"Mommy! Daddy!, don't die and leave me alone!" cried the now orphan little girl. Cheyenne could already tell how much pain she must have. To see her very own parent die at the hand of the devils.

"How can they do such a thing? How can they call themselves winners if all they're doing is just hurting people?" asked Ophelia. She was already horrified once, but to be horrified twice was just as scarier as it can get.

"Cheyenne I can't take this no more, I'm going to stand to those Demons and show them that we aren't just some lousy push overs that you can harass. I will prove to them that I am not just a peasant, but also a fighter. Cheyenne here is where our journey must end. One of s must carry on what the life was like to live with these Germans. If I don't return back here, then my time has ended Goodbye my little sister, for we shall meet in another place." Ophelia began to walk through the pleading crowd, unaware of the fact that they were actually heading to the smoke chambers.

She was at first shocked to see that the Germans were actually killing the Americans off with poisonous gases. The toxin made her feel woozy and dizzy as she began to see her vision become so vast a blurry. Until all she could see was the sight of night. Ophelia began to scream for help but it was no use.

"Shut your mouth1" yelled one of the soldiers. But this didn't keep her quiet enough. So they pry open her mouth, inserted a skinny like tube down her throat, and a purplish, orangery liquid went straight down into her body. After 2 minutes have past, Ophelia began to cough up blood, huge chunks of it by the gallon. Until she coughed up her heart, a few rib caged bones, and her spinal cord. The poor child died on the feet of the Germans as they laughed at her.

"Such a foolish child, doesn't she know her place in this world. They did the same to the others.

Cheyenne was now all alone. Her brother dead, her sister dead, and her mother probably dead, everyone is just gone. Then she heard a crackling of metal and chains.

"Look, the ship is falling and it's heading straight for us" cried a woman. Then the whole town began running away in scatter pack. One went North, another went South, East, or West. But no matter where they ran the ship was just to large for them to out run.

When Cheyenne looked up, she noticed it was labeled: The American Rebels must go down. This had scared the life out of her, a mysterious man walked up to her. She could tell it was the German soldier she had met earlier. But he had on a dress shirt, gray pants, a top hat, and a machine gun strapped to his back.

"So we meet again, at the time of death?" he said as he lit his pipe and smoked.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"It's my job to gather the young and board them onto the trains to California Why aren't you on the train already This place is about to go up in flames if you don't leave." But Cheyenne wasn't going to give up.

"I stayed because I wanted to know where my mother is." she replied.

"Oh, but of course, you will be joining her soon." He replied with a sly grin and vanished into the crowd.

As soon as Cheyenne had the chance to runaway, the 90,000 pound mass steel came tumbling down on her. She was squished to a pulp, even the sight of her face was nothing compared to what had already taken place with her body. After that, once the bomb reached the uncharted earth grounds, it gave off a huge explosion. It spread over 2,567 arches of land. The smell it gave off was too incomparable for any life form .Soon people began dropping from tenements, down from 16 story high buildings. Millions were killed by the second. But this was only the beginning of the true WW1. Even though lives we're taken away, the legacy of determination was spread across the vast nation of the U.S. The Bennett family's struggle for existence was shorten, but some say that the mother didn't die. Nobody knows what could have happened to her.


End file.
